Sombras en la Oscuridad
by Razielhim222
Summary: Muchos años tras la gran cuarta guerra shinobi los años han pasado en un mundo sangrante, descubre junto al capitán Naruto y su equipo los misterios macabros provocados en un futuro incierto, tras un macabro paraje, un lugar el cual emerge de las mismísimas sombras aguarda...
1. Introduccion

Buenas nuevas... Permítanme presentarme.. Quizás algunos me conozcan.. Algunos no.. Soy Razielhim222 pero en foros Dz Soy conocido como Dante_ketchum su humilde servidor... Escribí hace ya tiempo historias en las ya desaparecidas comunidades msn y quise aportar a este interesante sitio lleno de posibilidades... Mi estilo es el misterio como intriga y drama... Dejo unas pequeñas aclaraciones para su deleite. Decidí hacer este crossover post cuarta guerra sin tomar en cuenta algunos aspectos menores de la película Naruto Shippuden la torre perdida por lo cual hice a Sara pertenecer al clan Uzumaki con tan de no caer en clichés, se verán vehículos algunos modernos algunos de siglos atrás para que complementen con la trama... Cualquier duda y aclaración con gusto os ayudare.

Naruto y Alone In The Dark las sagas no me pertenecen, son propiedades de Masashi Kishimoto, Darkworks y Atari...

**Prologo**

Han pasado más de 10 años desde aquella fatídica guerra que diezmo al mundo, el cruento conflicto conocido como la ¨gran¨ cuarta guerra shinobi. Muchos guerreros valerosos perdieron la vida luchando fervientemente por lo que creían, uno de aquellos héroes es el recordado Neji Hyuga quien dio su vida en proteger a la persona que lo libro de una senda oscura.

La godaime hokage Tsunade Senju, nieta del Hashirama Senju ahora retirada, ultima representante del clan de los bosques, emparentada a lejanía con un hombre, aquel que cargo el peso de un estigma y no se rindió ante la oscuridad llevando esperanza con su forma de ser, hablamos de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, hijo de Minato Namikaze, conocido como el yondaime hokage o el rayo amarillo de konoha en algunas naciones como kiri o iwa y Kushina Uzumaki, una de las pocas descendientes con vida del clan Uzumaki conocida como el habanero sangriento o la muerte roja en algunas regiones, esta guerra marco al mundo dejando una gran herida en mentes y corazones, muchas vidas se perdieron, muchos se redimieron, muchos prefirieron morir abrazando la oscuridad de sus almas.

Sasuke Uchiha, el ultimo de su estirpe desapareció del mundo sin dejar rastro, se le ha dado por muerto, Obito Uchiha, renegado de su pasado auto nombrado Tobi, Haruno Sakura enceguecida pos su obsesión hacia el pasado, todos víctimas manipuladas de un modo u otro por el demente Madara Uchiha, irónicamente uno de los primeros de su clan, sus planes fueron frustrados, una victoria dolorosa, una victoria no de un hombre, sino de todos, tantas vidas arrebatadas por la locura y ambiciones tan antiguas y arraigadas como los mismos ideales nobles, tantas vidas preciosas, pero como las nubes en el cielo avanzan ante la suave brisa el mundo debía hacer lo mismo, sanar y mejorar… Avanzar hacia una nueva era llena de prosperidad.

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki en las épocas después de la convulsionada guerra conoció a alguien que le trajo esperanza en medio de tanta desolación, una de las pocas descendientes del clan Uzumaki, Sara Uzumaki, hija de la antigua reina de Rouran y de un superviviente del genocidio Uzumaki, Sara como una de las pocas mujeres descendiente del antiguo pais del remolino lídero la resistencia Rouran contra las maquinaciones de Tobi y Madara Uchiha, cuyos exfuerzos estuvieron centrados en ayudas humanitarias despues de la devastación, la joven pelirroja admiro el valor de aquel héroe, su imprudencia antes intolerantes segun ella fueron una gran virtud despues, tan determinada y terca como el joven blondo, pero a la vez amable y dulce, actualmente esposa del héroe bélico, madre de la pequeña Hikari Uzumaki, fruto del amor y perseverancia de ambos, de aquella líder de resistencia indomable y del llamado entre los niños el hokage naranja.

Hay quienes dicen que los polos iguales se repelen, ahora veo que no siempre… Aquel mundo despedazado dio cabida a la esperanza, a veces dicen que un corazón solitario puede sanar a otro, cuanta verdad había en aquellas palabras.

Kakashi Hatake, uno de los instructores de aquella generación dorada. Héroe destacado a su labor y servicios en pos de la paz fue nombrado la séptima sombra de fuego debido a su experiencia y capacidad, la sección Raíz fue reformada y paso a dirección del actual capitán Naruto Namikaze convirtiéndose en una sección independiente, activo en muchos casos difíciles, la división ¨ Yami sekai¨ encargada de investigación y casos sin resolver..

Hinata Hyuga, su mejor amiga y confidente es la asistente personal de aquella sección y encargada del equipo centrado en evidencia y análisis, sus talentos tanto en el combate como en investigación debido al byakugan la convirtieron en un personaje capaz en terrenos bajo presión...

Shikamaru Nara uno de los dos supervivientes del equipo 10, gran analista y estratega, poseedor de un IQ elevado al promedio y el kagemane, jutsu muy útil en muchos aspectos es el encargado de la sección de inteligencia y estrategia el cual lo formas en su mayoría miembros activos de su clan...

Kiba Inuzuka, un gran rastreador y héroe condecorado, amigo de infancia del capitán es el encargado de rastreo y recolección de evidencia. Una especie de forense se le podría decir…

El mundo se abrió a nuevos horizontes, se desarrolló nueva tecnología y métodos de transporte capaces de surcar el globo horas en lugar de días, La división Uzu comenzó a ser reconocida, a estar en boca de todos debido a su alto índice de éxito en casos inexplicables como El caso del cruel asesinato de Jeremy Terceto en la mansión Asakura y muchos otros casos sonados los cuales dieron fama a esta sección..

Una mañana al escritorio del capitán llego un rumor que indicaba sucesos preocupantes, en el informe señalaban profanaciones en criptas familiares y desapariciones extrañas, asesinatos macabros en situaciones muy escalofriantes… las investigaciones del jefe Inuzuka marcaban un lugar... Una isla más allá de país de las olas, tan desapercibida que rayaba en lo irrisorio... Un sitio circundante de rumores y cuentos tétricos hace más de 100 años… sitio desolado como extraño... Conocido como… Shadow Island


	2. Capítulo 1: Horizonte oscuro

_La ciencia no nos ha enseñado aún si la locura es o no lo más sublime de la inteligencia . Edgar Allan Poe_

**Capítulo 1: Horizonte oscuro**

Hay veces dicen que una cosa es la verdad, o que la vida es un ciclo de acciones y reacciones, pero quizás hay otra la verdad detrás de ella, la que desconocemos tras los ideales que nos enceguecen como si miráramos al sol, antes imagine que era alcanzando la paz y buscando que todos convivamos en armonía, Como cuando intente salvar lo irredimible, de Sasuke, no hay rastro, no comprendí las palabras de erosennin, hasta que fue muy tarde, existen verdades a medias o entendidas a medias, la verdad aparente es que se necesita de todo tipo de ayuda para mantener nuestros sueños en marcha y los sueños de los demás al unísono, sobre todo se necesita estos sentimientos.. DETERMINACIÓN Y AGALLAS, justicia... ahí todos somos una fuerza... Esa es la verdad absoluta - Memorias de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki - Año 5 Post guerra

Era una tarde muy peculiar en Konoha… Calurosa pero a la vez se percibía un ambiente tenso las nubes del ocaso daban una vista magnifica.. Los edificios contrastaban con el carmesí fulgor del sol durmiente… Se vivía un ambiente ajetreado en la sección Uzu de investigación anbu... Los miembros del personal se movían de un lado a otros tan atareados en la labor presente que parecía no hacer un después…

Se pudo apreciar en un escritorio a un hombre rubio de ojos azul cielo cuya mirada era determinada y a la vez taciturna debido a tantas batallas ganadas y perdidas, alegrías y perdidas, en esa mirada se podía apreciar todos los matices de una historia posee un excelente físico por su entrenamiento aquel hombre bordearía los 26 años de edad vestía un traje jounin personalizado para su sección y rango aquel hombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, un hombre admirado por muchos y respetado por otros...

Mmm al parecer nunca se ira el gusto por el naranja j - pensó el hombre con una media sonrisa al observar la fotografía donde estaban retratados, una joven pelirroja con ojos violeta, un cuerpo envidiable y mirada calida abrazando una pequeña niña con cabello pelirrojo más claro y ojos grises con mirada vivaz a pesar de tener una sonrisa fastidiada y el a lado de las pelirrojas sonriendo ampliamente…

Aparto la mirada de la imagen y se fijó en el perchero a lado izquierdo de su oficina en el cual estaba colocada una gabardina naranja con flamas negras aquella prenda que en esos momentos Naruto observaba con una expresión de nostalgia...

Sara me ha dicho que el color es demasiado llamativo para alguien de mi rango - musito mientras recargo su rostro en su mano sin separar la mirada del perchero..

¡Pero me encanta el color! – pensó tras sonreír ampliamente como él sabe hacerlo…

De pronto por la puerta de su oficina ingreso una joven mujer de cabellos azul oscuro con mascara de águila, con un cuerpo por el que muchas matarían, vestía un traje característico de los anbu.. La joven peliazul traía en sus manos uno de los últimos reportes sobre casos inexplicables y por su expresión la situación debía ser preocupante...

Naruto, aquí está el informe - Le dijo de una manera calmada al acercarse al escritorio...

La sección de Kiba envió el reporte 45 por medio de telegrama… - musito en un tono formal la joven de cabello azul oscuro al dejar el reporte y alejarse unos cuantos pasos del escritorio del blondo...

¿De qué trata el informe Hinata? - le pregunto el Namikaze a la joven de ojos perla quien al transcurrir los años se había convertido en su mejor amiga y colega, la heredera Hyuga había madurado forzadamente como resultado de aquella cruel batalla denominada gran cuarta guerra shinobi, la tímida jovencita había cambiado mucho después de tantas tragedias vividas abandonando su timidez y dudas, convirtiéndose en una de las mejores kunoichi, un elemento leal, capaz y confiable...

Los rumores de desapariciones están cobrando fuerza Naruto - se quitó la máscara revelando su angelical rostro con facciones más maduras y refinadas con un deje de seriedad - hay caos entre los civiles por el país de las olas - remarco con una mirada preocupada en su semblante - según el reporte de Sai se han propagado rumores los cuales indican que las desapariciones abarcan hasta los límites del país de la roca- comento con seriedad la joven al momento de señalar un mapa en la pared a lado del perchero en el cual estaban detalladas las cinco grandes naciones ninja...

Al parecer está gobernando un foco de histeria colectiva por las regiones marcadas ¿verdad? – Inquirió y afirmo a la vez Naruto en un breve análisis - esto es de nunca acabarse, pero es lo más natural, debido a todos estos eventos, ¿qué puede estar pasando? – musito para si mismo - la semana pasada llegaron rumores alarmantes sobre profanaciones de tumbas en iwa y kiri...

Naruto entrecerró los ojos sombríamente al momento de releer los informes, algo andaba mal, era demasiado extraña la situación presente...

¿Para que querrían hacer tal cosa con cuerpos enterrados? – Se preguntó a si mismo mentalmente sobre los extraños rumores - ¿saqueos en criptas familiares? – Señalo un reporte sorprendido - todo relacionado según informes con una isla más allá de del país de las Olas…se le conoce como Shadow isl...

¡!NARUTO! - se escuchó una voz alarmada en el pasillo la cual interrumpió a Naruto en sus cavilaciones, la puerta del despacho fue abierta bruscamente por un nervioso joven de cabellos azabache en punta, ojos negros como la noche de aproximadamente 16 años...

¡!KONOHAMARU CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE TE ANUNCIES ANTES DE ENTRAR! - Vocifero Naruto con los ojos como platos por el disgusto y la sorpresa de la interrupción tan brusca...

¡! ES HORRIBLE JEFE, ALGUIEN IRRUMPIÓ AL CEMENTERIO DE LA CIUDAD CERCA AL MONUMENTO DE LOS CAIDOS Y PROFANO TUMBAS EN NUESTRAS NARICES! – exclamo el joven muchacho azabache en un tono de voz sumamente alterado aproximándose al escritorio del Namikaze...

¿Qué dices konohamaru? – pregunto sorprendido el Namikaze al levantarse de su asiento de manera brusca con una mirada sorprendida...

¡!l Rayos... Llama a Shino Aburame e este momento! - Ordeno rápidamente el rubio recibiendo un si rápido del joven azabache...

Que rayos está pasando - pensó el de ojos azules de una manera desesperada y sombría dirigiéndose rápidamente al perchero tomando su gabardina naranja seguido por Hinata, partiendo a ese lugar con un mal presentimiento en su interior...

Mientras tanto en una mansión conocida como la mansión Namikaze Uzumaki una joven pelirroja de hermosos ojos violeta un cuerpo esplendido, piel blanca y formas suaves y bien definidas, nada extremadamente voluptuoso, sus pechos eras de talla mediana ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños sin nada de flacidez, vientre plano a pesar de la maternidad, piernas hermosas y torneadas con un respingado y hermoso trasero debido al entrenamiento y a las misiones, vestía una playera negra sin hombros con el estampado de un espiral en la espalda una falda roja llegando por un poco encima de las rodillas, sandalias ninja las cuales les resultaban cómodas, se encontraba atareada preparando la cena para la familia ya que estaba oscureciendo...

Menos mal que pude encontrar el puesto de abarrotes abierto – pensó sonriendo para sí misma en un aire cansado pero relajado – Naru e Hikari-chan son capaces de vivir 100% a base de ramen – se imaginó la escena con una gota en la nuca al recordar el apetito de ambos – bueno, siempre es bueno que coman balanceado, parece misión imposible - musito con un suspiro de resignación...

¿Mamá? – La voz de una pequeña de 8 años se escuchó en la sala de entrada...

Hikari-chan como te ha ido en la academia – le pregunto Sara acercándose con una suave sonrisa a una pequeña pelirroja con tonalidad de cabello más clara, ojos color gris la cual vestía una remera violeta con una chaqueta sin mangas, pantalón hasta los tobillos dándole un beso en su frentecita la cual sonreía algo fastidiada por la acción de su progenitora...

Mami, ya soy una niña grande - la pequeña inquirió en un puchero cruzándose los brazos repentinamente ganando una sonrisa graciosa de parte de la pelirroja mayor...

Iruka-sensei se enfadó por nada – menciono la pequeña con un gesto gracioso ante una Sara quien levanto una ceja ya conociendo el carácter hiperactivo de su hija...

Se enfadó por que le ayude a lavarse la cara – lo malo es que no sabía que era pintura verde y Konohamaru- san le dijo que parecía el hermano perdido de alguien llamado Zetsu – La pequeña observo a la pelirroja mayor – tch, no entiendo de que hablan... Que raros son todos- musito Hikari en un susurro cruzándose de brazos mientras su madre suspiraba con resignación...

La niña se percató de lo que pasaba afuera ya que había mucho ruido y alboroto – Mami que es lo que está pasando- todos parecen enojados y van de un lado a otro – I Interrumpió a su madre cuando iba a regañarle por su travesura mientras depositaba su mochila en el mullido sofá de la sala...

¿Papi no tardara en volver de trabajar? - le pregunto a la pelirroja mayor algo preocupada de no ver a su padre...

Sara se dirigió a la ventana y pudo observar alboroto por las calles, había más movimiento de lo normal… Eso le llamo la atención a la joven - Al parecer había sucedido algo que dejo a todos alarmados pensó para sí misma – Naruto, espero que estés bien – pensó con preocupación la joven Uzumaki….

Claro que no tarda en volver - le respondió con una sonrisa alegre - Vamos Hikari chan, ayudadme a ordenar la mesa, tu padre no tarda en llegar recibiendo un si forzado en respuesta de parte de la pelirroja menor…

En esos momentos en el cementerio sucedía un acontecimiento, una revelación la cual dejaría horrorizada a toda alma presente…

Un gran número de civiles, chunnin y Jounin estaban congregados en el lugar en el cual las sombras del crepúsculo y los últimos rayos de sol daban un aspecto bastante macabro, las estelas y lapidas ornamentales otorgaba a aquel lugar de último descanso un aire etéreo y a la vez inquietante, el ruido de los seres nocturnos los cuales despertaban de su sueño diurno hacían más tétrico y fantasmal el lugar...

Naruto apareció en la necrópolis por medio de una estela de luz dorada, una técnica a la cual los más viejos pudieron reconocer, se acercó a un chunnin con gafas negras…

Entregadme un informe de la zona - ordeno Naruto en un tono seco...

Señor... al parecer todo fue planificado con detalle – el chunnin tomo un respiro por la agitación y prosiguió con el informe - ya que solo 2 tumbas fueron profanadas – termino el informo aquel chunnin...

Que tumbas han sido profanadas – pregunto el joven Namikaze tratando de mantener aplomo por la sensación de angustia arremolinándose en su interior...

El chunnin al escuchar la pregunta titubeo pero siguió la orden – Por favor sígame señor…- indico al blondo adentrándose al cementerio...

Ambos se abrieron paso entre todas las personas reunidas, a Naruto se le hiso familiar el tramo ya que recuerda haber venido por anterioridad con su familia... Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y transpiraba cada vez más se acercaban al macabro escenario...

Naruto mostro una mirada desencajada y aterrorizada la llegar al pie de un sepulcro abierto y completamente vacío, la tierra había sido removida de un modo inusual – es la tumba… de mi madre - menciono entrecortadamente con un nudo en la garganta y una gota de sudor frio recorriendo su mejilla...

En la mente del joven líder de investigación anbu pasaban miles de interrogantes... ¿Porque su madre?.. Quien pudo ser tan retorcido y enfermo como para hacer algo tan ruin como saquear la tumba de Kushina Uzumaki... Sentía que la furia y desolación se arremolinaba en su ser con una indescriptible sensación de repudio...

Lo único que pudo hacer es apretar sus puño con toda su fuerza para mantener la cabeza fría ¿Tendrá relación con la ola de saqueos y desapariciones?.. El joven rubio evito ver el interior del sepulcro desviando la mirada...El hedor a muerte inundaba el lugar...

Naruto – musito Hinata con tono de voz suave, la de ojos perla le había acompañado junto a Shino desde el cuartel de Yami Sekai, le menciono con una mirada triste pero a la vez tranquilizadora al ver a su mejor amigo siempre alegre y calmado desmoronarse – Encontraremos al que hizo esto – No te preocupes ¿sí?.. Todo saldrá bien... Debes ir a descansar… - recomendó al ojiazul en un tono de voz suave y cálido mientras se acercaba a el brindándole su apoyo junto al silencioso Shino...

Déjanoslo a nosotros Naruto - Menciono Shino Aburame tan estoico como siempre pero comprendiendo el pesar y sufrimiento de su amigo...

Tenéis razón… Hinata, Shino... - Musito el joven rubio con una voz apagada y ausente... - Me siento algo recargado... - mientras una sombra cubría sus ojos...

Al dar unos pasos hizo un intento de sonrisa pero solo fue una mueca vacía - gracias chicos – menciono en un susurro dando la espalda caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos...

¿Por qué está sucediendo esto? - Se cuestionó mentalmente el blondo mientras más preguntas sin respuesta repoblaban su conciencia - ¿porque después de esa pesadilla todo vuelve a repetirse..? - rebatió con impotencia y un sentimiento de impotencia y dolor -

Pobre Naruto – menciono Hinata para sí misma al ver el estado de su amigo - ¿qué sucede en el mundo, porque ahora que alcanzamos la paz? - se dijo a si misma con una sensación de intranquilidad e impotencia – lo menos que podemos hacer es reunir las suficientes pistas, ¡!MUY BIEN PONGÁMONOS A TRABAJAR HAY QUE REUNIR TODAS LAS PISTAS NECESARIAS...!ANDANDO! - ordeno en tono de mando a los demás anbu de su sección...

¡! SI SEÑORA! - Respondieron todos al unísono y comenzando su labor…

Hinata – Comento a la Hyuga el Aburame sombríamente - ¿Creéis que tenga que ver con ese lugar? – inquirió el joven reservado...

Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar... Tengo un extraño presentimiento de todo esto Shino – menciono la joven Hyuga con muchas preguntas en su mente durante ese atardecer tranquilo y escalofriante en la necrópolis..


End file.
